1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frame rate converting apparatus to convert a frame rate of a moving image, a pan/tilt determining apparatus which determines whether an image is in a pan/tilt state, a video apparatus having a frame rate converting apparatus, and a video apparatus having a pan/tilt determining apparatus. In this case, the video apparatus includes a digital camera, a video camera, a television receiver, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a moving image is picked up by a digital camera, a frame rate of a recording image recorded on a recording medium is 30 frames/second, and a frame rate of a reproducing image is 60 frames/second. For this reason, when the reproducing image is generated from the recording image, a frame rate converting process.
As a conventional frame rate converting method, as shown in FIG. 15, a method of inverting an early frame of adjacent frames of a recording image is inserted between the adjacent frames. In addition, a method of inserting a predicted screen between the adjacent frames of the recording image is developed (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 9-200770 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-69961). However, in a conventional art, since the frame rate is converted without considering whether the image is in a pan/tilt state, it is disadvantageous that a smooth reproducing image cannot be obtained.